


Light in a Hopeless Place

by narwhalmeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: i really like the idea of gabriel and bunnies, so i had to do this, this is my first non pairing fic omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narwhalmeg/pseuds/narwhalmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an angel dies, they don’t go back to heaven. They don’t go to hell. They get banished to purgatory along with the creatures they spend their wholes lives fighting against.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light in a Hopeless Place

When an angel dies, they don’t go back to heaven. They don’t go to hell. They get banished to purgatory along with the creatures they spend their wholes lives fighting against.

There’s nothing good about purgatory. There is no light, no wholeness, nothing. There’s just a shroud of darkness covering everything it can find, blotting out even the brightest of souls until they’re an inky black, no different from the monsters running rampant. There is no escape from the evil, there is nothing but evil. Anything good is sought out and destroyed. The longer you spend inside, the longer you run away from the things persuing you, the harder it is to resist just giving in and letting them take you. At least then you won’t be so utterly alone.

Gabriel doesn’t know how long he’s been inside. The sun never comes up, so there’s no way to tell. The seconds drag, the flow of time so skewed he could swear sometimes it stopped completely. He finds that he needs to sleep now, no longer able to waste his grace on unnecessary tasks. He hates that he always wakes up. There is no way out, no possible way to end his suffering. If he killed himself, he’d end up right back here. So he just kept running, running from the broken, blackened souls that lurked just outside of his view.

He can’t run forever. He doesn’t want to run forever. He can’t find it in him to fight the inevitable when there isn’t anyone that would mourn the loss. He was ready to give in when he came across the purest thing he had ever seen in this ruin, including himself: a rabbit. A lone, white rabbit, cowering behind a stray branch. His grace flared at the sight of something so good trapped inside a place so deadly. He slowly walked over to the rabbit, holding out his hand in a peace offering. It seemed wary at first, but eventually moved to sniff him, pushing it’s head into his palm once it deemed him satisfactory. Gabriel carefully scooped it up into his arms, cradling it into a light sleep.

For the first time in a long time, he didn’t feel alone. He had a partner, a friend. Something else that hadn’t yet been corrupted. When they traveled, Gabriel never let the rabbit walk on its own, never let it out of his sight. He had finally found something to give him the will to keep moving, and he wasn’t going to let it go easily.


End file.
